supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fink Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission Reel ???: "Hi, I'm Bonnie and we're the Fink Family. I have two sons, Lorenzo, age 5 and Nathan, age 4." Bonnie: "I tried Military School, Behavior Modification Camp, Therapeutic Boarding School for Lorenzo, but nobody could control him so they kicked him out." Bonnie: "My former husband, Archibald, " see a picture of Bonnie's former husband Archibald Observation Begins Gloria Arrives at the Fink Doorstep see a beautiful 3-story victorian-style house rings the doorbell AM Morning Talk with Mom Gloria: "I decided to have a lovely sit down with Bonnie and talk about Lorenzo and his behavior." Gloria: "So what happened to your husband?" Bonnie: "He moved back to Buena Park, California with his parents." Gloria: "So tell me about Lorenzo's behavior. How did it go?" Bonnie: "The last school that he was expelled from was Magic Kingdom Nursery School for terrorizing the other children. He picked up a chair and threatened to throw it at them and he also was very aggressive towards the staff. And as a result, he was told to leave the program, indefinitely..." Gloria: "Did Lorenzo ever ruin any holidays?" Bonnie: "Yes, he ruined Halloween by putting cherry bombs inside the jack-o-lanterns during a Halloween carnival." Gloria: "My word..." Bonnie: "And he also ruined Thanksgiving by knocking over the table and making a huge mess, food, dishes and all and he even smashed Nathan's centerpiece with a mallet." Gloria: " " Bonnie: "And Christmas was simply dreadful because when we went to see Nathan in the Nutcracker ballet, Lorenzo was very disruptive during the performance. He took flash photos of the dancers, causing a distraction. We went to see A Christmas Carol play that Nathan was starring in and Lorenzo went into the control room and fooled around with the effects. He knocked over the Christmas tree and broke several ornaments whilst throwing them at his younger cousins, Isabelle, Rochelle, Tony, Francesca, Gino and Donatello. He also gobbled up all the cookies and fudge. And then on Christmas Day, Lorenzo got a note from Santa Claus who was really, really angry with him and then he looked into his stocking and finds nothing but lumps of coal in his stocking. And then he viciously attacked Nathan for being the only one in this family to get presents before stealing all of his cousins' presents and claimed them as his own." Gloria: " " Observation Continues Dinnertime arrives home from Arts and Crafts Club AM Evening Nathan's Talented Activities Gloria: "So Nathan, what all did you do?" Nathan: "I do singing, play the piano, do arts and crafts, I can act and I can do ballet." Gloria: "Since you are so talented, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Nathan: "I want to be a singer when I grow up." Gloria: "That's an interesting career." Nathan: "I always hated Lorenzo so I wanted to do these things." Gloria: "What has Lorenzo done to hurt you?" Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Chair Trip to the Mall Gloria: "While Nathan is away for his piano lessons, Bonnie had to bring Lorenzo out to pick birthday presents for him." shoplifts a toothbrush Lorenzo vs. Bonnie Bonnie: "Turn off Tom and Jerry please, it's time to get started on your math homework." Lorenzo: "I hate math!" Nathan's 5th Birthday Party One day till Nathan's Party Bonnie: "Now sweetie, what theme do you want to have this year?" Nathan: " " On the day of Nathan's Party Lorenzo vs. Gloria and Bonnie Dining Out Lorenzo vs. Nathan Onward Picking up Nathan from Singing Lessons Gloria Goes Away for a While DVD Meeting Lorenzo vs. the Babysitter writes down all the information on her babysitting notebook Reinforcements Bye Bye Gloria Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters